The London Trip
by RockAndRollIsMyReligion
Summary: "26!" I rolled my eyes and smiled, Ben was at it again. Spot the chav was a new favourite game of his, and I was reluctant to admit that me and my friends had stated playing it on the bus to and from school. Outnumbered goes to London :) Jake/OC


A/N: OMG I'm super in love with Outnumbered, and I was watching the trip to London episode and I thought I'd write this (I was procrastinating homework ;)

Have a nice weekend duuuuuudes :D 

PS. Please vote in the Poll on my profile! xxxx

The London Trip

"26!"

I rolled my eyes and smiled, Ben was at it again. Spot the chav was a new favourite game of his, and I was reluctant to admit that me and my friends had stated playing it on the bus to and from school. I looked to my right at the moody, brown haired boy who was sat beside me. My feet where resting on his knees and he was staring daggers into his phone, which, by the look of it, was dead.

"Watcha doin?" I asked him, blowing a stray hair out of my face. I'd wrestled my untameable blonde hair into a ponytail, but strands where still coming loose. I was dressed for London, with my red beanie, white converse and light wash blue jeans, but I ruined the London theme by wearing a My Chemical Romance T-Shirt, a band that were from America.

I'd moved to London three years ago, when I was 11, with my mother, father, uncle and two sisters, JJ and Courtney. We'd moved because of dads job, with plans to move back home a year later, but after we'd started school, made friends, settled in, we decided it was pointless in going back.

I met Jake on the first day of school, I was completely lost, it was 10 minutes after the bell had gone and I didn't know anyone. I'd managed to find my locker and had shoved most of my belongings into it, but I still had a bag full to the brim with school books, a reading book, a notepad, a pencil case, my phone, my purse, my keys, a calculator, a water bottle, my lunch money and a ton of other useless crap. I was running up and down various corridors, looking for a map of the school, someone to ask or the actual room itself. I was hysterical, stressed and insanely worried, so much so that I accidently went into the boys bathroom, instead of the girls (I still haven't lived that down). But luckily, Jake was the only one in there, he was washing his hands, obviously in a hurry himself. As soon as I went in I realised I'd gone to the boys bathroom, it was obvious by the state of it, but I was so tired from crying that I didn't even care.

I still remember the look Jake gave me, it was a mix of surprised, horrified, confused and, what I'd later recognise as love. Yes, I know how INCREDIBLY cheesy that sounds, but he told me himself. I'd run a hand through my blonde curls, pushing them out of my face, and asked him if he knew the way to SP3. He'd nodded, still a little shocked that a girl was in the boys toilets and said that that was where he was headed too. Then he's reached into his pocket and drawn out a small handkerchief and handed it to me. I was so touched by the gesture that I almost started crying again, but luckily I hadn't. I'd made myself look semi-presentable and then followed Jake out of the toilets, down the hall and into a large room with rows upon rows of students and Spanish posters covering the walls.

Behind the desk at the front was a short, motherly looking lady who smiled at Jake and I when we walked in.

"Late again Jake," she said, looking at her watch and tutting, I told you that we needed to work on that." She then turned to me,

"Forgive me dear, who are you?"

"I-I'm Kimberly." I'd stuttered, all too aware that about 30 pairs of eyes were focused on me, including Jakes.

She smiled and indicated to a seat at the back, on a row with a lively looking girl with pigtails and freckles and a bored looking boy with scruffy ginger hair sat.

"You can sit there honey, next to Libby, Jake sits next to Brad." She smiled again, "We're just doing some work from the book, Libby will show you."

Then she'd sat back down and continued with whatever she was doing when we came in. Jake started walking towards the back row, and I followed him, glad that everyone's focus seemed to be back on their work and not on me. That is, except Libby. As soon as I sat down I was bombarded with a tsunami of questions.

"Hi, I'm Libby, your Kimberly right? Kimberly Host?"

"Yes, I-"

"Where do you live?"

"London."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, two, Court-"

"That's soooo cool, I wish I had siblings, I'm an only child, I live in the care home down the road, my parents dumped me there when I was born, with a lousy note..." she paused, I didn't know what to say, should I apologise? Should I just leave it? I didn't even know this girl. Luckily, I didn't have to do anything, because the questions continued.

"What colour is your room?"

"Do you have any pets?"

"Do you know anyone here yet?"

"How old are you?"

"When's your birthday?"

It went on forever, and I came out of the lesson feeling as if I'd been interrogated. I didn't know it then, but Livy would soon become a huge part of my life, she would become my best friend, and I would become the sister she never had.

Brad had been pretty cool too, he'd asked me a few questions, nothing personal, just about where I'd come from and things like that. And he and Jake had sniggered all lesson about something they had on their mobiles. I still don't know what it was.

Most days where like this, I'd get lost, look for Jake, find him, get escorted to my lesson (most of which were the same for us both), then I'd come out of my lesson, walk to the next one with Libby and get interrogated until there was literally nothing else I could have told her. It wasn't that there wasn't much to me, it was just that she'd got every single piece of information about my life, out of me. I would've been worried, but Libby is literally the most ditzy, kind and most funny girl you could ever meet, I'd known from the end of my lesson in SP3 that we would be close.

After a week of this, me and Jake were close also, and he gave me his number, so that if I got lost, I could text him. This kinda backfired, but not in a bad way. I now had a grand total of 7 numbers on my phone, my home, my mum, my dad, JJ, Jakes and Libby's, meaning that I had one more person to text during lessons when I should've been working. See, not too bad!

Me and Jake soon became very close, he would always come round to mine and I too his, I loved his family, they were always bursting with energy, especially Ben! Me and Karen would, and still do, have long chats about a variety of things, she's one of those children who analysis everything down to a T, and I'm like that a lot, so I think it's a challenge for both of us when we talk to one another.

I didn't want to be in a relationship at age 11 or 12, even at 13 I was unsure about my feelings for Jake. I was very mature for my age, as was he, but I was, and still am, so young, I didn't want to throw away what we had just for a stupid fling that would leave us both heartbroken, but, it was inevitable, I had feelings for Jake. I think I first realised it when we were in his kitchen, around two years ago, so we would've been 12. He was sitting on a chair by the computer, swinging back and forth, and I was making us both a cup of tea. I'd warned his several times that he was going to fall off, and lo and behold, he did. I had laughed so hard I'd spilt boiling hot water from the kettle all over my arm, and thus, had got burnt. I still remember the searing pain that went through my arm, and hearing myself scream as if I was apart from my body. Jake had been terrified, and he and his mum had rushed me to A&E. But you know how I knew I had fallen for him? He didn't let go of my hand once, even on the car ride home, he pulled me onto his lap and stroked my hair until I'd fallen asleep.

It wasn't until we'd started going out, in late summer a year later (we were both 13) that I'd found out that had been the day for him too.

He turned to look at me, a slight scowl on his face,

"My stupid phones run out of battery!" he grumbled.

I rolled my eyes, "C'mon, were in London, the capitol of England, where all this amazing stuff has happened, and you're on your phone?" I raised an eyebrow.

"But I_ live_ in London!" He complained.

I sighed and leaned against his chest, putting my feet back on the floor of the bus. His hand went straight to my hair, brushing it with his fingers the way he had on the way back from A&E two years prior. I loved being with him like this, just, being. No pressure, no worries, no nothing. Just love.

"I love you," I mumbled into his shirt, closing my eyes and inhaling, smelling the familiar smell of him mixed with the fumes from passing cars. He stopped stroking my hair and looked down at me, and I up at him,

"I love you too," he whispered, as if it were just us two on the bus, away from the noise of the traffic below us, away from Ben, hollering numbers at passersby, away from Karen and her constant stream of questions, away from everything. I leaned up, lead by natural instinct, and brought my lips to his. Our lips only just touched, we weren't those for PDA, and would regularly laugh at people who were for it, but the other people on the bus where the furthest things from my mind. I touched my lips to his again, tasting the familiar taste of mint and bubblegum, two things we were both obsessed with. I smiled and pecked him once more, before moving so that I was sitting on his lap with my back against the side of the bus and my feet where I was sitting previously.

He grinned, his classic lopsided grin and ran a hand through his tousled hair,

"I may just enjoy this trip a little if we do that once in a while."

I faked shock and smacked him on the shoulder playfully,

"That is no way to talk to a lady Jake! I am ashamed in you."

He chuckled and pulled me foreword so that my back was against his chest, his arms wrapped around my waist. Just as Ben yelled,

"30!"

I shook my head, smirking, today was going to be very interesting.

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you thought, do you want me to continue?

PS. The spellings in this are English, so some words may be spelt wrong if you are from America :) xx


End file.
